In love with the enemy
by addicted2sport
Summary: Hermione has a problem.A VERY big problem.Will the brightest witch be able to solve it?One-shot R R!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

The world had ended. All hell had frozen over. Pigs were flying without magic-

"Hermione, why aren't you writing notes?" asked Ron furiously. Hermione snapped out of her daydream to find Harry and Ron staring daggers at her. It was three weeks into their seventh year at Hogwarts, and they were meant to be taking notes in their History of Magic class. Usually, it was only Hermione who withstood Professor Binns's hypnotic powers, but today Hermione was distracted.

How could she? How could she, Hermione Granger, fall in love with The Ferret? Sure he had saved her life during the last battle... but...

She was a Gryffindor, and he was a Slytherin...

She was the good to his bad

the white to his black

the dag to his hotness...

...wait a second, did she just really think that?? "Ok step down Hermione," she coached herself, "You will not wallow in self pity, you are NOT a dag!" The point was... he's Malfoy for heaven's sake. Former death eater and son of a death eater. But she knew he was good deep deep deeeep deeeep deeeeeeeeep down. Or at least that's what she said to convince herself.

"Hermione you're doing it again," said Harry in an annoying sing-song voice. She realised she was daydreaming once more.

"Ok ok," she said crossly.

"The goblins then invaded the 500th wizarding city in a row on Woeful Wednes-"

Hermione really couldn't care less if the goblins killed every wizard on Earth, as long as they left her Draco. She daydreamed of them walking in the school grounds hand in hand-

"'Mione, you coming?" asked Ron indigently, and Hermione realised that the class was over. She packed her bags quickly and followed her two best friends out of the room. It was last period, so they headed back to the Gryffindor common room. They found Ginny there, and sat down with her talking. Or rather they talked about the Gryffindor vs Slytherin match that would take place the next day while Hermione tried to distract herself from the wild images flying through her mind.

"Hermione," yelled Harry, and Hermione was once again brought out of her blissful dreams.

"Geez, you deaf or something?" he asked annoyed.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"We're gonna go nick some stuff from the kitchen. Wanna come?" he asked.

"I'll pass," she answered, and the boys left the common room with the invisibility cloak, shaking their heads at how she could turn down such a fantastic offer as extra food. Hermione was left with Ginny who immediately pounced: "What's wrong with you?! You've been acting weird all day- spill!"

Hermione debated with the idea of telling Ginny, but feeling like she would burst if she didn't tell SOMEONE, and Harry and Ron of course being out of the question in this particular scenario, she quickly blurted it all out.

"GinnyIknowIsoundcrazy,butIthinkI'minlovewithMalfoy."

"WHAT????!!!!" screeched Ginny, who being a girl was naturally adept at deciphering warbled tell-all sentences such as the one Hermione had just let string. Ginny's mouth fell open as she stared at the said witch.

"I know, I know!! I've gone insane in the membrane! My brain has short circuited, I've finally run out of brain cells, my parents dropped me when I was born, you pick the theory but basically I must have lost my marbles somewhere and-"

"STOP!" Ginny cut in, stopping Hermione mid rant and staring at her in bafflement. "What's a mumbowhatsit? And you keep your brain in a cell? Huh?"

Hermione sighed at her friend's flabbergasted expression, raising her eyebrows in an expression that clearly asked Ginny, "Is this really the time to go into muggle science?"

Ginny got the message and quickly got onto the more pressing issue.

"You? Draco Malfoy? Impossible. Did he slip you a love potion?" she said incredulously. Hermione felt a little awkward, and suddenly became very interested in her fingernails.

"What do you see in that ferret anyway?" asked Ginny, obviously noticing Hermione's awkwardness (something Ron wouldn't have done).

"Well, he's er suave and umm a little good looking," mumbled Hermione abashedly.

"A little?!" Ginny snorted incredulously. "Try a lot. He's a total hottie! But still... he's Malfoy. And even if this isn't a prank planned between you and the boys to catch me out, even if this is actually REAL, do you really think Malfoy would get his nose out of all that bloodline crap his parents feed him enough for anything to _happen_??"

It crossed Hermione's mind how ironic it seemed that Ginny was in even greater denial than she, the girl actually harbouring the forbidden feelings.

"Do me a favour and don't tell anyone please," she pleaded with Ginny. She just nodded but continued to look worried. Harry and Ron soon came back, their pockets loaded with cakes, but they quickly caught everyone's attention when they pulled out four bottles of firewhiskey.

There was an instant cheer, and everyone charged at Harry and Ron, wanting to get a sip of whiskey.

"Five galleons a sip," Ron was yelling, and Hermione was shocked to see Seamus produce 10 galleons from his pocket and pay for two quick sips. As head girl, she felt the need to confiscate the bottles, but decided against it, seeing as she would be mobbed by the Gryffindors if she uttered a single word. The rowdy crowd finally went to bed late that night, after many drunken rounds of "he's a jolly good fellow" and some Britney Spears imitations on the part of Parvati and Lavendar. Surprisingly, despite the girls being trashed out of their minds, they still came out of it looking way classier than Britney. At least they still had their hair.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, everyone headed out towards the huge Quidditch stadium for the game. There was a huge buzz of anticipation in the crowd as the teams lined up, waiting for the starting whistle. The whistle blew and there was a huge roar from the crowd as the players took off. Slytherin took possession immediately, and Draco almost set the record for the quickest catching of the snitch, but lost sight of it. Hermione found herself groaning with the Slytherin crowd.

"Hermione, why are you groaning?" asked a shocked Neville.

"Ha? Oh, umm, stomach ache," she replied trying to sound genuinely in pain.

"OK," he said, and Hermione suddenly realised that he had stood up as if he was going to hit her! She silently cursed Quidditch, and the mob mentality of its fans. There should be a Quidditch quitline, she thought. Maybe she would start one up once S.P.E.W finally found its feet. Gryffindor was dominating easily, and had a 150-0 lead over the Slytherins, and Ron playing a brilliant game as keeper. But the Gryffindor's excitement was short-lived. Draco went into a steep dive and came out of it with the snitch in his hand. The match was drawn. There was loud cheering from the green and silver supporters, and loud groans from the Gryffindors.

Hermione decided not to go immediately to the common room after the game. Harry would be in a bad mood and Ron would be inapproachable, even though he got man of the match for his brilliant keeping. She went for a stroll as the last of the students disappeared up the track, and she ran into the last person she expected to see.

"What are you doing here Granger?" asked Draco.

"Just, uh, taking a walk," she replied nervously. He was approaching her slowly, and she backed away, suddenly very scared. Malfoy kept coming, his usual smirk absent and odd look on his face instead, prompting Hermione to take refuge in babbling, something she seemed to do very often these days.

"Um, that was a good game, congratulations, you, uh, played very well and, er, I better get back to the common room now, Harry and Ron will be-"

"You shouldn't straighten your hair you know. You look better with your usual curls," he said abruptly, interrupting her rant. Hermione was shocked. Did he just compliment her?

"Uh ok, I'll take your opinion into consideration," she said, kicking herself inwardly as soon as the words slipped out. How stupid must she sound? He'd probably mistake her for Goyle at this rate. She felt very tense, and she saw that he was not very relaxed either.

"You look beautiful Hermione," he whispered as he edged closer. She stumbled, unnerved by the sudden change from "mudblood Granger" to "Hermione", and Malfoy caught her before she fell. She gasped at their sudden nearness looking up to find her face almost level with his. Malfoy gazed at her with an undecipherable expression in his eyes and bit his lip as though debating whether to say something.

"Would you... would you believe me if I told you that I love you?" he asked hesitantly in a barely audible voice. Hermione stared.

"No," she replied quickly, her eyes wide open and her jaws unhinged in shock. Malfoy just laughed softly in response. He pulled her even closer and instead of backing away like earlier, she leaned into his touch, not daring to breathe. Could it be true? Could Ginny actually be wrong about Malfoy? Could he really be above bloodlines and really honestly be in love with her? But how?

"It's true you know," he said as he watched the conflicting emotions run across her face. I've loved you since the end of last year, and a whole summer of thinking about you hasn't really helped. Haven't you noticed I've left you alone all year? Hermione I could barely stop myself from grabbing you into my embrace on the first day, how could I bring myself to torment you like I had before? I can only hope that you accept my apology and forgive me for the past years and try not to hate me too much..." he said entreatingly, his eyes pleading with her to accept him. Almost without thinking Hermione said, "I don't hate you... Draco. And I do forgive you. But... did you really mean what you said before?" she asked timidly, looking down at her hands which she was playing with nervously. Draco's face was covered in a relieved smile as she spoke, but her last words brought an amused smirk to his face.

"Which part?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. Hermione blushed and didn't answer. He put a hand under her chin and tilted her head upwards.

"Do I love you, you mean? Yes I do. I really do. I love you Hermione Granger, I am absolutely, irrevocable in love with you," Draco declared. Hermione searched his face and saw nothing but pure sincerity and caring, and she knew right then that he was telling the truth and that he felt what she was feeling inside.

"And I you Draco. I love you too," she said softly, closing her eyes in bliss as Draco's lips touched hers and her dreams finally complete.

**There you have it! Hope you enjoyed. Review. **


End file.
